cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
009 Re:Cyborg
009 Re:Cyborg is a 2012 CGI animated film produced by Production I.G. Plot Skyscraper bombings are happening all over the world and the 00 Cyborgs have split up after the tragedy of 9/11. 007 works for the SIS and 002 now works for the NSA after a falling out with the team and Joe 17 years ago. They meet at a bar in New York City to exchange intel about "His Voice" and Pyunma's findings of a fossil which resembes an angel's skeleton possibly being related to it. The intelligence agencies of the world are all whispering about the incidents being related to His Voice, an unknown entity that is controlling operatives who are responsible for the bombings. Joe Shimamura, who had his memories blocked and reset every 3 years by Professor Gilmore, is now a typical high school student but is hearing His Voice due to his cybernetic brain. Joe was about to plant a bomb at the Roppongi Hills Tower until 005 and 003 reactivated his memories. Professor Issac Gilmore suspects that these were orchestrated by the United States government's National Security Agency in a bid to regain dominance as a global superpower. In Dubai, a B-2 bomber flown by an US Air Force pilot under the control of His Voice launches missiles at the city, with 002 in pursuit to intercept. 009 appears and uses his Acceleration mode to destroy the missiles. After 009 gets knocked off the plane by 002 in a fight, the pilot fires a nuclear bomb which destroys the entire city and kills the population of Dubai. 009 uses his Acceleration Mode to outrun the blast but is left despondent about his failure to save the city and its people. Due to the EMP effects of the nuclear blast, communications are down and the team thinks Joe is dead. Nuclear missiles are fired and 003 fires interceptors and disables all of them except for one. With no time to lose, Joe requests 001 to teleport him into space to disarm the missile. 001 agrees but states he will be unable to return him to Earth at that distance, as Ivan would exhaust his power doing so. 002 flies up to try and help 009 but ends up burning out his rockets and damaging his stabilizers, causing him to plummet towards Earth. Joe then speaks to God and says that while humanity is foolish and causes suffering towards each other, he believes in them because they have such great potential to go beyond those vices and make their dreams become reality. He then pleads to him that the earth be spared, only for the bomb to detonate in space with Joe on top of it, the light of the explosion forming a cross. However instead of dying, Joe wakes up in Francoise's safehouse in Venice, Italy and all the cyborgs have appeared there with no explanation given as to how they survived or appeared there. Joe and Fran talk about God for a bit and then the camera pans behind them to reveal that one of the angel skeletons is in her living room as a decoration. The movie's final shot after the credits roll ends with the image of an angel skeleton on the surface of the Moon. Characters Cyborgs Cyborg 009 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 008 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 007 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 006 (Re:Cyborg) Cyoborg 005 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 004 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 003 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 002 (Re:Cyborg) Cyborg 001 (Re:Cyborg) Dr. Issac Gilmore (Re:Cyborg) Manga DVD Release At Anime Expo 2013, Funimation announced that they had acquired the license to the film and would release it in North America at an unspecified date. Category:Movies